The Legend of Spyro: A New Life
by GoldenVolt
Summary: After the defeat of Malefor the dragons realms are once again at peace, but will it last? OC slots are open. Co existing with the story, warriors of avalar: down fall, By Dragon warriors.
1. Chapter 1

**Vexx: HEY, everyone. It's me Dragon-Uprising and today I-**

**Nayer: We**

**Vexx: Right, We have made a new story and… Nayer take over would ya?**

**Nayer: Fine. This story may contain rated M sections so if you are uncomfortable don't read them we will make sure the big sections will be in separate chapters so you won't miss a thing.**

**Vexx: Actually I will not be writing any of those. I'm not comfortable in writing that.**

**Nayer: Fine. Well I hope you enjoy this story. This story takes place as soon as the world gets put back together.**

**Vexx: If anyone wants to be the editor for Goldylocks here just ask her.**

* * *

Nayer walked out from the cave she called home to look around. She hid in fear when the huge earthquake came, but after it finished she wanted to see what damage done.

Nayer scanned the area to find no damage whatsoever, "Not even a split rock." Nayer muttered to herself.

She stood there by herself confused, yet amazed that everything looked better than it did before, "Well don't stand here all day, Nayer," She said to herself, "Until Malefor is dead the surface isn't safe."

Nayer reluctantly walked back into her cave and began to start a small fire to cook a limb from a deer she hunted yesterday night.

Once the fire started and the limb was slowly roasting over it, Nayer walked over to a small water pool in her cave to get a drink of water. After drinking she stared into the pool to see her reflection.

She was a golden dragon with light grey underbelly scales. Her eyes were a yellow color and had a twinkle in them to make her look energetic and happy. She had 4 horn total on her body. 2 were on top of her head that curved back, while the other 2 were on the sides of her head and jutted out just a tiny bit. She was a bit on the small side for a dragoness her age, but she hasn't seen anyone from her species in over 7 years. She was, however, athletic.

She looked at herself for just a second longer then returned to her roasting deer to see if it was being prepared correctly. Once it was finished she pulled it off the stick and began eating. _I'm not sure what it is, but I feel my life will take a turn for the better._

* * *

**Nayer: YAY! First chapter.**

**Vexx: Its short…**

**Nayer: Whatever buzz kill.**

**Vexx: Well because my golden friend here was so happy to not add me into this chapter she will not be in the next chapter.**

**Nayer: This is my story.**

**Vexx: Our story. I'm just allowing you to post it.**

**Streak: Hey Vexx. Oh. Are you two doing anything?**

**Nayer: The outro to our new story.**

**Streak: Hehe sorry. Um Vexx after you're done with… This. Come and find me.**

**Vexx: Yeah sure. Now get out!**

***Streak runs out the door he walked in from***

**Nayer: We need a better place to do this.**

**Streak is not my OC he belongs to Dragon warriors, and may show up in this story.**

**Until next time!**

**CEYA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nayer: Where is Vexx! I'm going to kill him!**

***Vexx runs into room***

**Vexx: Nayer, sorry Streak and I-**

**Nayer: I don't care get out before I rip you to shreds.**

***Vexx turns around and bolts out of the room***

**Nayer: Thats what I thought. So this story and Dragon warriors story will co exist. That means its like a parallel plot happening. Read my story and read his story to get the full idea. Enjoy!**

Nayer woke up in her cave to a whining outside, "Another stupid animal." Nayer groaned as she stood up. She stepped outside and looked around for the source of the noise. She soon found out that it was coming from a bush. "Gotcha!" Nayer yelled as she grabbed the leg of the animal and pulled it out.

"Gah!" A voice yelled from below Nayer.

Nayer looked at what she had in her paws and saw it was a red dragon! Her eyes widened in shock as she looked upon a surviving member of her species.

"Help…. me…" The dragon said weakly.

"Huh?" Nayer asked. Then she looked at his body to find it covered in deep gashes, "Ancestors!" Nayer dragged the injured dragon into her cave and got together some makeshift bandages and wrapped them around the dragons wounds.

"It hurts." The dragon said weakly.

"Hold on. I'm going to make a remedy to stop the wounds from getting infected." Nayer said as she started grabbing various plants and tools. Once she was done she was left with a pale green paste in a small wooden bowl, "This may sting a little." Nayer said, and as gently as she could she removed the bandages and rubbed the paste on. The dragon reacted by tensing up his body and a look of pain appeared on his face.

"It's like acid." The dragon said softly.

"And you know what that feels like?" Nayer asked.

"A feeling I know all too well." The dragon replied in the same voice.

"Oh." Nayer replied a bit sad.

After the bandages were put back on the dragon went to sleep to gain some strength leaving Nayer to wonder how this happened.

_Malefor's armies must have done this. _Nayer thought bitterly. _He deserves to die for what he did to dragon kind._

After a little more thinking Nayer drifted off into sleep leaving the cave dimly lit by embers of a fire.

**Nayer: Yay! Another short chapter! **

***Vexx pokes in head in the door***

**Vexx: Can I come in?**

**Nayer: NO!**

***Door gets slammed on Vexx's head***

**Vexx: OW! GAH! MOTHER F****R!**

**Nayer: Baby. Well I hope you enjoyed this short read.**

**(Needs to think of an ending phrase).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vexx: Nayer open up.**

**Nayer: You sure you want that?**

**Vexx: WE NEED TO WRITE THE CHAPTER OPEN UP!**

**Nayer: If you say anything negative about me and I find out your dead.**

**Vexx: Yes mom.**

***Nayer opens door and Vexx walks in***

**Vexx: Hehe sorry?**

**Nayer: Save it.**

**Vexx: Well I hope you all enjoy chapter 3 of TLoS: ANL. We have decided that we will be seeing a lot of the dragon Streak in this story.**

* * *

Nayer awoke to see the dragon trying to stand up and walk, but fell back down under his own weight.

"This is pointless." The red dragon stated to himself.

"I never got your name." Nayer said still in the same position she was when she fell asleep.

"My name is Vexx." Vexx said in a grumpy tone.

"And will you tell me how you ended up like this?" Nayer asked kindly.

Vexx just got into a sitting position and turned to face Nayer fully, "Do you really want to know?"

"Since you are taking shelter in my cave, yes."

"Fine, but you might not like it." Vexx said.

"I think I can handle it."

"It all started back in my village about 2 months ago. A few survivors from an attack on their village came in all beaten and bloodied saying that the Dark Armies were coming and we all had to go. Our village elders did not listen," Vexx said distastefully, "When they did come we didn't stand a chance. Everyone was in panic mode and was trying to flee the village, but we cut down by Grublins and their arrows," Vexx paused for a moment to think about what to say, "I found my parents and brother, and we all started to flee to the back of the village to get out. We ran into some Grublins and got cornered. My parents and brother didn't make it out alive." Vexx said with his voice cracking.

Nayer gasped and moved closer to Vexx to comfort him, "It's ok." She kept saying.

"That is how I ended up like this." Vexx said as he lied down and put head head between his paws and sobbed lightly.

Nayer lied down next to him and put a wing over him to show him that she was not alone, "I lost my family 7 years ago when our village was attacked by none other than that traitor Cynder."

Vexx stopped sobbing and looked at her with sad eyes, "Looks like we're both orphans then."

"It looks like." Nayer said as she looked at the mouth of the cave.

"Do you have any food?" Vexx asked as he wiped away some tears from his eyes.

"Oh! Yes I do. Wait here." Nayer said as she got up and walked over to a small indent in the cave. Inside was the last of the deer that she had hunted. She grabbed it in her jaws and walked over to Vexx and laid it down, "I'm sorry that it's not cooked."

"No its fine." Vexx said as he started to tear small pieces of the limb.

Once he was finished they began talking again, "We need to get you able to walk and fly again." Nayer said.

"Why?" Vexx asked.

"If in the event we were attacked don't you want to be able to escape?"

"Oh, right," Vexx said as he tried to stand up, but fell back down, "I'll need to rest up first."

"I'll go get some more food for tonight." Nayer said as she started walking out of the cave.

"Don't get lost!" Vexx shouted after her.

"I won't." She replied.

"Or killed!"

"I won't." She said again.

"And I don't eat leaves so don't think about bringing me leaves!"

"I swear I am going to kill him," She muttered under her breath, "I won't!"

* * *

**Vexx: Told ya she was crazy.**

**Nayer: That's it! You're dead!**

**Vexx: SHIT!**

***Vexx runs out of room and locks himself in a closet in a hallway***

**Nayer: I'm going to kill you!**

***Nayer rams the door as hard as she could* **

**Vexx: I'm sorry!**

**Nayer: Too late!**

**Vexx: STREAK! SAVE ME!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vexx: How long do we have to do this for?**

**Nayer: Until the chapter is over.**

**Streak: Oh joy.**

**Nayer: Stop complaining and keep get me some food.**

**Streak: Yes mistress. *Streak groaned***

***Streak leaves room***

**Vexx: I'm tired.**

**Nayer: I don't care my room needs cleaning.**

**Vexx: Yes mistress.**

**Nayer: Sorry about that. I hope you enjoy the fourth chapter of TLoS: A New Life. And sorry for the short chapter they seem to always end short.**

**Vexx: Because your too lazy to write for very long.**

**Nayer: Now you have to polish my floor.**

***Vexx groans as Streak walks in***

**Streak: Steak.**

**Nayer: Bring it here.**

**Streak: Well on with the show!**

* * *

"Vexx wake up." Nayer said excitedly.

"Five more minutes." Vexx groaned as he turned on his side and covered his eyes with a wing.

"We will have none of that mister." Nayer said playfully as she tugged at Vexx's wing.

It has been well over a week since Vexx was found by Nayer, and he has made a full recovery.

"I'm tired." Vexx complained as his wing was tugged away from his eyes.

"I want to show you what I found." Nayer said.

"You left the cave alone." Vexx said as he stood up in one fast swift motion.

"Well, yes, bu-"

"Nayer, we have a rule about this! What if you got hurt, or died. How could I have helped you?" Vexx said.

"I'm sorry Vexx." Nayer said sadly.

Vexx just sighed, "I'm sorry for yelling, but we could very well be the last sane dragons alive. We can't afford to die."

"Can I at least show you what I found?" Nayer asked.

"Why not." Vexx said.

"Yes!" Nayer said excitedly.

"Can you tell me what it is?" Vexx asked.

"Nope it's a secret."

Vexx frowned, "Oh."

"Follow me." Nayer said as she left the cave and took flight.

Vexx wasted no time in following the golden dragoness as she flew away from their home.

After about 6 minutes of flying the two dragons were very close to the nearby mountain range.

"Don't you know that Grublins live in mountains." Vexx asked.

"Yes." Nayer replied.

"Then why did you come out here."

"You'll see. We are almost there."  
The group flew in silence until they landed in the trees a few minutes later in between two mountains.

"I don't like this." Vexx admitted.

"Follow me." Nayer said as she ignored Vexx.

Nayer led him through the forest for a little bit until she stopped, "Look."

Vexx stepped in front of Nayer and saw what she was looking at, "It's a dragon temple." Vexx said in awe. The temple was made out of grey stones and had two dragons statues on either side of the giant door. Above the door was the Ying and Yang symbol. The building was 2 stories high

"A temple." Nayer said shocked a bit.

"It must have been destroyed in the early years of the war. Look at all the holes in the structure and all the craters surrounding it." Vexx observed.

"Lets go explore it." Nayer said as she started walking towards it.

"Are you crazy?! It could be infested with Grublins!" I yelled.

Nayer stopped and looked back at me, "Oh yeah."

"We should go." Vexx said as he turned to leave.

Before Nayer went after Vexx she turned to look at the temple one last time. She had a feeling she would be seeing it again.

* * *

**Nayer: Well how did you like it.**

**Vexx: Lay off the sugar next time. I wanted to sleep.**

**Nayer: Are you questioning my decisions!**

**Vexx: No…**

***Streak bolts out door* **

**Nayer: HEY! Get back here!**

***Vexx bolts out other door***

**Nayer: Gah whatever. Well I hoped you enjoyed that chapter because I did. It seems we discovered a temple, and I told myself I will be seeing it again. Yeah well I won't the temple is gone. Now I need to go find those rascals. **

***Nayer leaves room* **

**Dragon-Uprising: FINALLY! I can say something. I thought Goldy's OC would never leave. **

**GoldenVolt: At least my OC isn't always running for his life. **

**Dragon-Uprising: Whatever.**

**GoldenVolt: SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME!**

***GoldenVolt grabs Dragon-Uprising by the shirt and drags him away***


	5. Chapter 5

**Streak: Tell me. What do you mean by she isn't just your problem?**

**Vexx: She's not my problem. She's yours.**

**Streak: What?**

***Nayer walks through door***

**Nayer: Vexx and I made a little compromise. Looks like you will be getting all the hurt while Vexx here doesn't get a scratch.**

**Streak: What! No!**

**Vexx: Sorry. Every dragon for themselves.**

***Vexx walks out of room***

**Vexx: Wish him luck. Now ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

Vexx and Nayer landed somewhat hard onto the ground in front of their cave, "That was a bit sloppy." Vexx commented to himself.

Vexx started to walk towards the cave entrance, "Vexx, wait." Nayer said.

Vexx turned his head to face Nayer, "What?"

"Somethings missing." Nayer said puzzled.

"Yeah, it's me sleeping." Vexx said as he continued to the cave.

"Listen!" Nayer hissed.

Vexx stopped to listen, "I don't hear anything."

"Exactly. Where are all the birds?" Nayer asked.

Vexx then stopped moving and looked around, "It's probably just some random occurrence. There's no need to be paranoid."

"Maybe we should go back to the temple." Nayer said quietly as she started to walk backwards slowly.

"Nayer, its fine, there's nothing in he-" Vexx screamed out in pain as a spear was imbedded into his right flank, breaking bones.

Nayer screamed in horror as she saw her friend's blood spill onto the ground.

"Nayer run!" Vexx yelled, then turned around to be confronted by 6 Grublins that were hiding inside of their cave.

Nayer didn't leave, instead she ran up to Vexx and started to help him with the Grublins.

"I said get out of here!" Vexx yelled as he made a deep scratch in a Grublin using his tail blade.

Nayer jumped right dodging a sword, "I'm not leaving you!" She said, then she spat out a small concentrated bolt of lightning through a Grublins head, killing it.

_Five left. _Nayer thought.

"Fine!" Vexx yelled as he erupted his paw in fire and swiped at a Grublin slitting its throat.

_4. _

Nayer tried to evade a sword, but wasn't fast enough. She screamed in pain as it drove into her back and came out through her chest.

Nayer heard Vexx holler in rage and tackle the Grublin to the ground and using his teeth to tear its throat out. He spit the contents inside his mouth at the opposing 3 Grublins.

The Grublins started to make noises and ran off into the forest.

Nayer collapsed onto the ground and her vision started to go blurry. The last thing she saw was Vexx's face.

* * *

Vexx…..

* * *

"Nayer! Nayer! Oh, Ancestors please be ok." Vexx said as he pulled the sword out. The sight of his friend's blood on the ground made him ill. _Bandages!_

Vexx ran inside and searched through the little hollowed out holes that the two used as shelves for bandages to stop the bleeding. Vexx saw the bandages and he grabbed them with his teeth and ran outside. He started to wrap the bandages around her torso covering both punctures.

_Please don't die._ Vexx thought as tears started to form in his eyes, "Why didn't you listen." he said quietly.

After he wrapped her up he knew he couldn't stay long. _The reinforcements will be here soon. The temple!_

Vexx quickly got Nayer onto his back and took off flying in the direction they just flew from. _Hurry._ Was Vexx's only thought as he flew as fast as he could to the temple they had found, _Maybe they have medical supplies inside_.

Vexx could feel Nayer's slowly fading heartbeat against his chest. When the temple came into view, Vexx sighed from relief. _Almost there._

Vexx landed hard and Nayer came rolling off of his back, "No!" Vexx ran up to her quickly to see if she was ok, "I'm so sorry."

Vexx heard a yelp and looked up to see in the doorway of the temple a dragon.

* * *

**Vexx: Well that was nice.**

**Streak: AHHH! MERCY! MERCY!**

***Streak comes crashing through wall and Nayer walks through***

**Nayer: We need to get that fixed.**

**Vexx: Sure thing.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Vexx: Is Strak alright? We need him alive for the story you know.**

**Nayer: He's alive. Mostly.**

**Vexx: Close enough.**

* * *

"Help us, please." Vexx begged as he looked up at the white dragon.

The dragon made no reply.

"Help. She's dying." Vexx said with tears rolling down his cheeks.

The dragon ran off back into the temple.

"No! Wait, come back!" Vexx pleaded in a desperate voice, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Vexx whispered as he rested the top of his head on Nayer's bleeding chest.

Vexx sat there and cried over his dying friend, wishing there was more he could do for her.

"Help him."

Vexx looked up to see a big, muscular, white dragon with orange underbelly scales. The dragon was missing one of his wings, his tail, and his back right leg. His eyes looked grey as if he was blind.

"But Alphon-" The same white dragon before said in a scared voice.

"He and his friend are dying. Help them!" Alphon said sternly.

"Yes, sir." The white dragon said a bit terrified.

"Thank you." Vexx directed to Alphon.

"We don't leave others to die in this world. If we can help we do." Alphon replied.

Vexx got off of Nayer's body as the younger white dragon came, and put her onto his back.

"How did this happen?" Alphon asked as he motioned for Vexx to follow them into the temple.

"We were ambushed by Grublins. She wasn't fast enough to dodge a sword." Vexx explained as he composed himself.

"We have plenty of red gems down stairs in our infirmary. She will be fine." Alphon said in a comforting tone.

"Down stairs?" Vexx asked confused.

Alphon just chuckled lightly, "This temple has four floors. two above ground and two below."

"Oh." Vexx said.

The group walked in silence for another 30 seconds until they came to a staircase that led down, "Streak, take her to the infirmary while I show out guest around." Alphon asked.

"Ok." The dragon known as Streak said.

The 3 of them walked down the stairs until Alphon stopped at the first off door and had Vexx walk out with him.

"Where is he going?" Vexx asked.

"The infirmary is on the lowest floor."

"Oh."

"If you would rather be with you friend you can go."

"Thank you." Vexx said as he walked back to the staircase and hurried down.

When Vexx caught back up to Streak he was just leaving the staircase and walking in the direction of the infirmary. He saw dragons of all colors and sizes looking at him and he jogged up to Streak, but he ignored them.

"What are you doing here?" Streak asked a bit annoyed.

Vexx was a bit confused by the behavior, but he then remembered how hard it was for him to carry Nayer.

"Came to get my wounds checked out." Vexx lied. Secretly deep down he just wanted to be with Nayer.

"Ok," Streak groaned, "Just keep following me."

Vexx tried his best to keep his eyes in front of him as he was led to the infirmary, but every now and then he would glance to the side to see a curious dragon looking at him.

"Why are they looking at me?" Vexx asked Streak in a quiet voice.

"Beats me." Streak replied.

Vexx then just stopped talking and walked next to Streak in total silence.

"Here we are." Streak announced as he walked into the building, "Chino! We need your help!"

"What do yo-" Chino just stopped dead in her tracks, "Get her on the cushion."

"What's wrong?" Vexx asked suddenly feeling the fear of the death of his friend again.

"Look!" Chino said pointing at the entrance wound on her back.

Vexx looked at it after Streak had put her down and stepped back, he saw that the rim of the hole was slightly… Green?

"Poison." Chino said.

Vexx felt his world go to hell_. Of course those damn bugs used poison! Wait?That means._ Vexx then felt the area of skin where he was hit start to burn.

"GAH!" Vexx yelled as he collapsed on the ground.

"Streak, go get the Maple and Lily!" Chino shouted.

Vexx tried to stand up, but was too weak. Eventually he fainted.

* * *

**Vexx: Well…. That had a fast ending.**

**Streak: Sweet! I'm in the story!**

**Nayer: Do you want to be out of the story?**

**Streak: No I like living. It's quite fun.**

**Nayer: I'll let you go this once.**

**Streak: Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nayer: I am so sorry that we haven't done anything for a while. I was on vacation for a very long time.**

**Vexx: You're just lazy.**

**Nayer: I dare you to say that again.**

**Vexx: *Gulp* I'm good.**

**Streak: Hey Vexx do you wan… OH! Hey Nayer. Didn't see you there.**

**Nayer: Writing in progress leave.**

**Streak: Yup.**

When Nayer woke up her stomach and back burned beyond comprehension.

"Gahhhh!" Nayer screamed in pain.

"Whoa, don't move we don't need those need those wounds to reopen."

"Where am I?" Nayer asked not bothering to try and look at the other dragoness.

"You're at the Grey Temple. Well, the infirmary." The dragoness responded.

Nayer went back in her thoughts of how she got here, but strangely couldn't remember how she got here. Then she remembered the Grublins and Vexx.

"Where is he!?" Nayer shouted frantically as she tried to stand up.

"Whoa! Calm down, and who is he?"

Nayer looked right at the dragoness that was treating her and saw that she had green scales with a brown underbelly, her horns were brown and were at the top of her head, and they resembled tree branches. Her tail end looked like the bud of a flower and was green. She had birth marks on both of her shoulders that resembled a lily. Her eyes were orange-brown.

"Vexx, a red fire dragon with brown underbelly scales. Have you seen him?" Nayer asked frantically.

"Yes I have, but you aren't going anywhere until your next dose of red gems." The dragon replied.

"But-"

"No buts lie back down, and don't even think about speeding up the time of your treatment. The overdose of gems could kill you."

Nayer just groaned in response and lied back down on the cushion, "Can I at least know your name?"

"I am Lily." Lily said rather happily.

"I'm Nayer."

"As for your red friend he is currently in the room next to ours. He is in a rather… Fragile state." Lily said.

"What do you mean fragile state?!" Nayer shouted, but didn't stand up.

"Well, you see, the spear that pierced him had a rather deadly poison on it. More deadly than the one you got." Lily said nervously.

"Will he live?"

"I can't re-" Lily paused when she saw the look on Nayer's face. _I can't tell her the truth…_ "He will recover in due time."

"Oh thank the Ancestors." Nayer said relieved that her friend would live.

"I'm going to go check on him. Stay here." Lily said.

"Ok." Nayer replied.

Vexx…

"_Where am I?" Vexx asked himself as he looked around on a dark platform with darkness everywhere around him._

"_Welcome Vexx. I have been waiting for you." _

_Vexx looked around again and saw a dark red dragon looking at him._

"_Who are you, and where am I?" Vexx asked._

"_You are in the dream world, and as for who I am. I am the one who will lead you to the right path of life." The dragon responded calmly._

_The dragon seemed to be a splitting image of Vexx, besides the dark set of scales, "So you are like my guide in life?" _

"_Precisely." _

"_Then what am I supposed to do?" Vexx asked._

"_The dragons that surround you will try and fill your mind with lies, you must not believe them." The dragon said._

"_What kind of lies will they be?" _

"_You grew up knowing that Malefor was evil, he was, but his intentions were not evil, but good." _

"_How is trying to destroy the world good?" Vexx asked._

"_His goal wasn't to destroy the world, but to renew it. All dragon life would have been left untouched, but Spyro stopped that from happening and by that happening evil still roams this world." _

"_So what am i supposed to do?"_

"_For now you will need to ignore all false knowledge that is given to you. Stay true to my word, and we can help bring this world to peace." _

"_I will do as you say." Vexx said confidently. _

"_Good, now I must send you back to reality. Good luck."_

"_Wait what do I call you?" Vexx asked as the world around him began to fade._

"_Call me… Rega." _

_Then the world that surrounded Vexx faded into nothing._

When he awoke there were two green dragoness conversing with each other. _This is going to be tuff._

**Nayer: Yay! Its finaly done!**

**Vexx: About time…**

**Nayer: What's wrong?**

**Vexx: I was taken away from Dragon Age Origins for more than 30 minutes… I'm going through withdrawls.**

**Nayer: Awww you poor dragon.**

**Vexx: Yeah…**

**Nayer: Alright, good bye VIEWERS! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Vexx: So, Nayer, how's it going?**

**Nayer: Busy.**

**Vexx: Well, it's writing time.**

**Nayer: And? Why should I care?**

**Vexx: It's our story.**

**Nayer: Fine! Lets get this over with.**

"Oh you're awake!" A green dragoness exclaimed.

"Uh is that ok? I mean I could go back to sleep." Vexx said a bit cautiously.

"No it's good that you're awake. That means you have a better chance at living." She replied with a warm smile.

"Better chance at living? What's wrong with me?" Vexx asked.

"Do you not notice?" A different green dragoness said pointing at Vexx's right flank.

He looked at why she was pointing at him and gasped. His entire right side was grey with decay, "What happened!?"

"The poison was stronger than we thought it would be. You should be lucky the numb treatment is still in effect, or else you would be in a world of pain." One of the green dragoness said.

"Where's Nayer? I need to talk to her." Vexx said in a distressed voice.

"About that. You can't see her right now." The same dragoness said.

"I could die! We need to speak!" Vexx yelled as he tried to stand up, but fell back down due to his weakened bones.

"Maple, could we talk?"

"Sure, Lily." Maple replied.

Vexx watched as the two dragoness walked out of the room and closed the door behind them. _Oh Ancestors. I might die! All because of poison! This is so cheap._

"You can see her, but she will be coming here." Maple said.

Vexx looked at Maple and Lily, and saw no difference at all. They looked the same. "Thank you." Vexx said happily.

"Don't mention it." Maple said happily.

"Just wait here a second while we go get her." Lily said.

"Ok." Vexx replied as he got into a comfortable position lying down.

The dragoness left, and Vexx sat there in total silence, he was starting to enjoy it after about a minute until.

"VEXXXXXXX!" Nayer screamed as loud as she could as she ran into the room.

"Ancestors! Nayer! Calm down!" Vexx yelled.

Nayer looked right at him and smiled, "You're ok!"

"Not really." He replied sadly.

"What do you mean?" Nayer asked as she approached Vexx.

"Look." Vexx said as he turned so that his injured flank faced Nayer.

Nayer's eyes widened with horror. She turned towards the door to see Maple and Lily there looking at them, "You lied to me! You said he was fine!"

"I did what I had to do." Lily said bravely.

"He looks like his scales are rotting away! Why!" Nayer demanded.

"The poison was very powerful, and red gems didn't seem to work so we had to use the old ways of healing to stop it from spreading." Maple said.

"Will he live?" Nayer asked as she calmed down.

"We don't know." Lily said.

"Can we have a moment to ourselves?" Nayer asked.

"Take as much time as you need." Maple said as her and Lily left the room and closed the door.

Nayer looked at Vexx and tears formed in her eyes, "I don't want you to die."

"It's ok." Vexx said as he motioned for her to lie down on his left side.

Nayer lied down and looked at him, "Tell me you won't leave me."

"I can't make a promise I can't keep." Vexx said as his own tears began to form.

Nayer let her tears flow from her face as she buried her face into Vexx's chest and began to cry.

"Nayer?" Vexx croaked.

"Yes?" She said lifting her head from his body to look at him in the eyes.

"I need to say something."

"What is it?"

"I-I love you!" Vexx exclaimed as he pressed his lips against Nayer's to form a kiss.

Nayer was a bit surprised at first, but after a brief second her eyes closed and she fell into the kiss.

After about 15 they both broke away and stared at each other, "Don't leave me." Nayer asked pleadingly.

"I will everything I can to stay with you." Vexx replied.

Nayer nodded, and Vexx draped a wing over her body and pulled her close to him.

After some time they both fell asleep in each other arms.

**Vexx: Wait? So we're like… Boyfriend and Girlfriend now?**

**Nayer: Yes. **

**Vexx: Is this good?**

**Nayer: Yes. I have always loved you Vexx!**

**Vexx: Yeah, love you too. Hey? I hear Streak calling my name… CEYA!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Vexx: How's the food?**

**Nayer: Fine.**

**Vexx: I can't believe you forced me to cook for our 'date'.**

**Nayer: Well, I can.**

**Vexx: Whatever.**

**Nayer: I still love you.**

**Vexx: NOT IN FRONT OF THE VIEWERS!**

**Nayer: OK OK! Sheesh.**

Nayer woke up wrapped in Vexx's wing. She smiled to herself remembering what happened the day before. _I always had feelings for him, but I never knew he felt the same way._

Vexx stirred a bit in his sleep and he slowly opened his eyes, "Good morning."

"Good morning." Nayer said as the stared into each others eyes.

"Are you hungry?" Vexx asked.

This question caught Nayer off guard somewhat, "Uh sure."

"Good, I need food." Vexx said as he started to stand up.

Nayer stood up all the way and examined Vexx. His legs were shaking and his face had a look of pain on it.

"Why don't you stay here while I go get us something." Nayer said.

Vexx looked at her then sighed and lied back down, "Ok."

"I'll be back soon." Nayer chimed as she opened the door and left the room.

"Are you two done?!"

Nayer jumped back a bit in shock, "Maple?! Why are you here?"

"I have been waiting here all night to check on Vexx, but I didn't walk in because I was afraid I might have been intruding on something… Private."

Nayer blushed heavily know fully what Maple ment, "You can go see him now."

"Ok thanks." Maple said then she walked into the room.

Nayer looked around at the underground area around her and saw that most of the dragons had stopped doing what they were doing and were looking at her.

"Hey!"

Nayer looked over to her right to see a white dragon, "Who are you?"

"I'm Streak. You were that dragoness that I had to carry down here right?" Streak asked.

"Yes."

"Do you know where… What's his name… Um… Vexx! Do you know where Vexx is?" Streak asked.

"He's in the infirmary, I was on my way to get some food for him and I, want to come help me?" Nayer asked.

"Sure." Streak said.

"Oh I'm Nayer by the way." Nayer said as they began to walk.

"Nice to meet you Nayer." Streak said with a smile.

P.O.V. Vexx…

"Now hold still." Maple said.

"But it stings!" Vexx protested.

"Well, if you don't hold still you're dead."

Vexx immediately stopped moving. _**Don't want that now do we.**_

_What?! Who's there?!_

_**Its just me Vexx, Rega.**_

_Oh. _Vexx thought happily.

_**How are you doing?**_

_Not good. The poison is getting stronger. I'm most likely going to die._

_**This isn't good. However, I may know how to save you.**_

_How!?_

_**You might not like it…**_

_Tell me._

_**Very well… You will have to…**_

"VEXX!" Maple yelled.

Vexx recoiled back, "What!"

"You weren't listening to me. I told you to lay on your injured side." Maple said.

"Ok." Vexx said in an annoyed voice as he rolled onto the poisoned scales, making him grunt in pain.

"Good now don't move." Maple said.

"What are you doing?" Vexx asked.

"Rubbing on some cream so the infection does spread throughout your body." Maple said.

"Ok." Vexx said. He closed his eyes and laid his head on the ground trying to concentrate on Rega again.

_Rega?_

_**Yes Vexx?**_

_What did I have to do again?_

_**You need to kill a dragon and wipe its blood on your scales. Only then can I intervene my power to save you.**_

_WHOA!? WHAT! You want me to murder someone!_

_**You have to do it. You are destined for something great don't let this pewnie task get in your way.**_

_I..I don't know._

_**I will give you some time.**_

After a while of thinking Vexx came up with an answer. _Rega I choose._

**Vexx: CHAPTER DONE!**

**Audience: BOOO! CLIFF HANGER!**

**Nayer: Hey nice.**

**Bystander 1: You suck!**

**Vexx: Hey! Don't talk to her like that!**

**Bystander 2: Or what you gonna kiss us. *Makes kissing face***

**Audience: *Laughs and claps***

**Streak: Vexx, Nayer lets go!**

**Vexx & Nayer: Coming!**

**GoldenVolt: I am making a poll for you guys to decide if you want Vexx to kill someone or to find a different way! GOOD LUCK!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Nayer: Looks like Vexx is killing a dragon!**

**Vexx: Thanks guys… Really… Next time theres a poll for your undoing I'm screwing you over…**

**Nayer: Oh don't be so grumpy. It's only murder.**

**Vexx: Murder! I'm going to kill a dragon! I'm going to die from guilt!**

**Nayer: On with the chapter.**

_Rega I choose to kill a dragon._

_**Good.**_

_Who though?_

_**Why not the one right next to you.**_

Vexx looked over at Maple and saw her digging through a pouch, "Hey Vexx, I'm going to run to the market real quick."

"Yeah, ok." Vexx replied glumly.

_Not her..._

_**After she leaves wait a while then leave the building. Go find someone alone and kill them.**_

_Sure thing._

After Maple left Vexx waited there for a while before standing up, "This is going to be difficult." Vexx said as he noticed how hard it was for him to move from the weakening of his bones.

Vexx slowly walked over to the door and opened it. No one seemed to be around so he carefully walked out and dashed over to the shadows. Vexx's heart was pounding from nervousness.

_**Behind you!**_

Vexx whirled around to see a young dragoness around the age of 6 wandering around.

_**False alarm. Well I guess you could kill her.**_

Vexx was indeed shocked. _Kill a hatchling!?_

_**You were born for something great. She will understand her sacrifice in the later life.**_

"Are you ok mister?" The young dragoness asked.

Vexx was on the verge of tears as he looked at her. So young and innocent, how could he kill her?

_**Go on. Kill her. Then rub her blood all over your side, and I shall heal you.**_

"I-I-I-" Vexx collapsed onto the ground and started to sob.

The dragoness walked over to Vexx and hugged him, "Why are you sad?" She asked, a bit confused.

Vexx looked up and stared into the dragoness eyes, they were green. Her scales were orange and she had yellow underbelly scales. She looked like her horns were just coming in.

_**Don't think about it just do it.**_

Something inside Vexx clicked, "I'm sorry." Then as he looked at the dragoness' confused eyes he put his tail blade up to her throat and in one quick motion slit it.

Vexx started to cry and he saw the dragoness try to scream, but couldn't. As she rolled around on the ground as her blood spilled out of her neck. Then she looked straight into his eyes and gave her last breath.

Vexx collapsed onto the ground and started to cry quietly not wanting anyone to know what he did in this alley. He rolled his infected side into the big pool of blood next to the young dragoness' now lifeless body.

_**This may feel a bit weird.**_

_What did I do? She had a life ahead of her, and I took it away from her?! Why!_

_**It was her or you.**_

This however made Vexx feel even worse, "I killed her for my own life…" He continued to sob 'I'm sorry' over and over again as he cradled the dead body of the used to be young dragon. Eventually Vexx felt all pain in his side disappear, and he looked at it and saw that the poison was gone.

_**You should get back to the infirmary before they notice you are gone. I will remove all the blood from your body.**_

_Ok… _Vexx thought sadly.

He quickly bolted back into the infirmary and lied down in his old spot. He still cried over what he did until he cried himself to sleep.

**Vexx: I hope you're all happy! You got your death! *Runs off in tears***

**Nayer: Dang… Maybe we should've been better. I better go talk to him. *Walks away***

**Streak: Well… **


	11. Chapter 11

**Nayer: Vexx? **

***Vexx wakes up* Yeah?**

**Nayer: Why were you sleeping with me?**

**Vexx: Uhhhh. No reason.**

**Nayer: Ok… It appears as some of ours fans don't quite understand a bit of the story.**

**Vexx: It'll be explained later on. **

Vexx woke up and noticed he was still the only one in the infirmary. _Going to the market real quick huh?_

Right as he thought Nayer and Streak walked through the door.

"Vexx?" Nayer said as she noticed his scales were normal again.

"I thought you were poisoned." Streak said.

"I uhh, I'm better now. I woke up like this and… I'm fine." Vexx tried to put something together, but failed.

"Vexx how did you get healed? Did Maple or Lily give you something?" Nayer asked as she set down some fruit.

"Uh yeah, Maple gave me some cream and I guess it healed me." Vexx said nervously.

Nayer just smiled, "You're ok then? All healed no more aches or bruises?"

"Nope. I'm as good as new." Vexx said.

"Then I guess you won't mind if I do this!" Then Nayer jumped onto of Vexx and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"I uh… I'll wait outside." Streak said awkwardly as he backed up to the door and left the building.

Nayer broke up the kiss after about ten seconds.

"I love you." Vexx said as he nuzzled her.

Nayer got off, "I love you too."

"I wouldn't go in there if i were you! You might see something you won't like!" A voice from outside yelled.

"Get out of the way Streak! I need to see Vexx!" Another voice yelled, obviously feminine.

Maple then barged right through the door and gasped, "Vexx! You're healed! But how?"  
"Must of been something you gave me." Vexx lied.

"Maybe… But what? I need to find out just in case this happens again. You are free to go." Maple said.

"Ok thanks." Vexx replied with a smile.

Vexx and Nayer walked out the door to see Streak still there, "You need anything?" Vexx asked.

"Not really, just someone to hangout with." Streak said.

"You can follow hangout with us, but you have to give us a tour of the place." Nayer said.

"A tour? I guess. Follow me." Streak said.

"Oh joy a tour." Vexx said sarcastically.

"Oh don't be such a downer you just got your life back." Nayer said sternly.

"Ok, gosh, sorry mom." Vexx said yet again sarcastically.

Nayer just shook her head and followed after Streak.

"What did I say?" Vexx said confused.

**P.O.V. Rega….**

"_When will I get out of the accursed prison!" Rega said enraged. "That Vexx dragon had better not turn on me once I tell him what he has to do to free me."_

_Rega walked over to a little pool in the dark abyss he called his prison. He looked into it and saw Vexx walking around happily with Nayer and Streak. "Grrrr. I need to speed up this process." He said. _

_Then a thought came to him, "Let's go check on our little purple friend." he looked into the pool again and saw that they were in Vexx and Nayer's old cave, "We need to speed up this a lot more than I thought!" _

**Nayer: Well. I'm glad to see deception is still working these days.**

**Vexx: SAME! I would hate to get arrested for murder. Does the Grey Temple ever have a guard system?**

**Nayer: I would think so.**

**Vexx: Yeah…**

**Nayer: GOOD BYE VIEWERS!**


	12. Chapter 12

Duren 2

**Vexx: So what we doing.**

**Nayer: What do you think? **

**Vexx: Uhhhh I really can't say.**

**Nayer: *sigh* Lets just write…**

**Vexx: Sure.**

"That was very nice of Streak to give us a tour, but why did he leave so suddenly?" Nayer said.

"How should I know. One moment he's here the next. Poof!" Vexx replied.

"So what so you want to do?" Nayer asked.

"I think I'll just lie here for a little while longer." Vexx said lazily.

"Alright." Nayer replied.

The two teenage dragons were lying on a small grassy field underneath of a tree. They found the grass soft and relaxing so they decided to lie down for a while.

Everything was calm until a loud scream sounded throughout the cave.

Vexx and Nayer both jolted upright into a fighting stance.

"Grublins?" Nayer asked.

"No we would've seen them by now." Vexx replied.

"Come on, lets go check it out." Nayer said while jogging in the direction of the scream.

It seemed to Vexx that everyone else wanted to see what was going on. He looked around and saw everyone either walking or jogging to the scream.

"Hey! Wait up!" Vexx yelled after Nayer as he started to run to catch up to her.

When the two dragons arrived on the scene, Nayer was visibly shocked to her core, "Oh Ancestors."

Vexx and Nayer were looking at an older dragon possible a young adult cradling a young dead dragoness.

"My baby. My poor baby." The mother cried over and over again.

Vexx looked to his right and saw a male dragon about the same age as the female staring at the whole scene in shock. Vexx thought he must be her mate.

Vexx looked away as he felt his stomach churn. _I took away their child! I'm a monster!_ Vexx bolted from the scene as fast as he could. The only place he thought about running to was the room they were given to sleep in.

When he reached the room he closed and locked the door so he could be alone. _What have I done. _

"Vexx? You in there?" A voice came from outside the door.

Vexx made no reply.

"Please let me in. What ever happened maybe talking about it will make it better." Nayer said soothingly.

Vexx again made no reply.

"Vexx! Open the door or so help me I will blast it down!" Nayer said in an angered tone.

Afraid to anger Nayer he quickly got up and opened the door to allow Nayer entrance.

After the door was once again shut and locked Vexx began talking, "You can't help me." He muttered.

"What? Of course I can help." Nayer said jokingly.

Vexx made no response to her joking manner, instead he just sighed, closed his eyes, and put his head down.

"Vexx, Please tell me. I hate seeing you like this." Nayer said.

"Leave me alone." Vexx said sadly. _How can I live like this. Knowing I ended someone's life for my own personal gain. But when I slit her throat it did feel good. WAIT!? What am I thinking!? _

"Vexx, I love you, but you need to tell me what is bothering you so I can help." Nayer said.

"We barely know each other. Leave me be." Vexx replied in a quiet voice.

"Barely know? Vexx do you love me?" Nayer asked.

Vexx made no response.

"Vexx! Do you love me?" Nayer asked.

"No." Vexx replied.

"Then tell me what is wr-" Nayer processed what he said. "What?"

"I-I don't love you…" Vexx said.

Nayer felt her whole world come down on her, "Wha-wha-what?" Nayer said in disbelief.

"The only reason I said I loved you was because I was afraid to leave you, I didn't want you to be left alone." Vexx explained.

"Ok. I understand." Nayer said as she got up.

Vexx opened his eyes and looked up at her. "Nayer look I-"

"No! Stop! Just stop." Then she ran out of the room sobbing.

"Nayer! Gah! Why can't things ever be easy." Vexx said as he walked up to the door again and shut it.

He walked back over to his cushion and lied down, "I want to be sad that I killed that dragoness, but I'm not. Why?" Vexx asked himself.

**Nayer: So you don't love me?**

**Vexx: Sorry not really.**

**Nayer: And why is that! Huh! Am I just not good enough!**

**Vexx: It's not you its me.**

**Nayer: I have heard that excuse more than once Vexx! I'm not an idiot!**

**Vexx: Sorry…**

***Nayer storms out of the room***


	13. Chapter 13

******Vexx: I feel the sudden urge to… Hurt someone…**

******Nayer: What?**

******Streak: Do you need a doctor?**

******Vexx: No I'm fine, but you'll need one soon.**

******Nayer: Vexx are you ok? You've never acted like this before?**

******Vexx: I'm ok, just fine.**

*******Vexx leaves room***

* * *

Vexx was lying in his room, half awake, when he felt the urge to get food. "Not right now!" He whined, but his stomach had other plans. He heard his stomach growl, and felt his stomach churn with hunger, "Fine! Fine! I'll get food…"

Vexx walked out of the room and walked sadly into the cafeteria to where he grabbed a piece of lamb. Vexx lied down hard as he started to dig into his lamb leg hungrily.

"Are you ok?"

Vexx turned his head quickly in the direction of the voice to see a male dragon with black scales and a blackish-purple underbelly. He has two horns on the top of his head that looked just like Spyro's, but they were the same color of his underbelly. His eyes are purple, and he was fairly muscular and fit.

Vexx just looked away and stared at his food, "Why do you care." Vexx mumbled.

"Well you don't seem all that happy." The dragon replied, sitting next to him.

"I'm sorry if I come off rude, but right now I'm not in the best mood right now." Vexx replied annoyed.

"Look, I'm new here, don't have any friends. I see you have a problem and I can help you."

"I'm not interested." Vexx replied as he stood up and walked off.

_Can't people see that I want to be left alone._

* * *

******P.O.V. Nayer...**

* * *

Nayer watched the entire scene play out. She saw Vexx come in and sit down, how he shut down the other dragon.

Nayer walked up to the black dragon, "Don't pay him any attention."

"What? Why not?" The dragon said as he faced her.

"Something is going on right now with him, he needs some time alone." Nayer said with a sigh.

"And who are you, and how do you know him?" The dragon asked.

"I'm Nayer, and as for how I know him, we used to be a couple, but now I'm not so sure what we are."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, I'm Spectis by the way."

"Nice to meet you." Nayer replied with a warm smile.

* * *

******Vexx: We can't really do anything at the moment since our story is coexisting with Dragon warrior story, we need him to start up the plot.**

******Nayer: Spectis belongs to Vyoquo Baleful-Tail not me, and if I did not mention your OC in this chapter that does not mean I forgot. I have plans.**

******Vexx: I might want to kill another dragon…**

******Nayer: Oh brother.**


End file.
